In order to reduce the amount of fresh air required for the aircraft cabin, it is known to recirculate a certain proportion of the air which is contained in the aircraft cabin, i.e. to withdraw this proportion from the aircraft cabin, to treat it and then to return it to the aircraft cabin, usually together with the fresh air which is in any case continuously supplied to the aircraft cabin. For this purpose the recirculated air must be mixed with the fresh air, which usually takes place at a central location, for example in a mixer connected downstream of the central air treatment unit (AGU). This obviously requires long line paths, which not only increase the production costs of an aircraft, but also take up installation space and have weight-increasing consequences.
The object of the invention is therefore to provide an improved aircraft air conditioning system which eliminates the above-mentioned problems.